unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
WAR-Dusk
__TOC__ Map description A map taking place in the outskirts of a Tarydium mine. Both bases are divided by a big mine in the middle, where most of the action takes place, and multiple levels can be found. Each base is also accompanied by two nodes (Tank and Manta), spawning specific vehicles (one Goliath and three Manta respectively). The map also features a set of barricades near the Tank nodes, which can be blown up with the Redeemer or the Shaped Charge. A particular feature of the map can be found at the Mine. There are two nodes at each side of it. Holding both nodes allow the owning team to open an underground vault, allowing access to the Cicada and the Shield Belt. This feature is present in both link setups (see below). Link Setups * Regular: There are two clear paths from core to core: Red Power Core -> West Tank Node -> East Manta Node -> Blue Power Core and Red Power Core -> East Tank Node -> West Manta Node -> Blue Power Core. Meanwhile, the North Mine and South Mine nodes act as Support Nodes. * Free Mine: The two previous paths are broken in the middle: the Tank and Manta nodes are no longer connected, instead the West Tank and East Manta are connected to the North Mine Node, and the East Tank and West Manta are connected to the South Mine Node, and both Mine Nodes are connected to each other. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict Contrary to what the briefing and your teammates say, you can pretty well ignore the center nodes for this mission. In fact, you can ignore virtually every node except the East Tank Node. What you want to do is hop topside and grab your orb - as quickly as possible - and hoverboard straight over to the southwest node. As soon as that is up, use the teleporter back to your Core, grab the orb again, and quickly hoverboard out to the East Tank node (Southeast Node). Sneak in and plant the orb on the node. If you felt like being mean, you could again go back and do the same on the north, but that kind of gloating is why villains always lose. Once you've taken the east tank node, all you have to do is defend it for a moment (preferably using the laser turrets) in case anyone tries to reclaim it. If Jester claims the northeast node and you still have control of the southeast node, jump out of the turret and go get in the nearby Circada. Fly that over to the enemy base, look down, and unload on their Core. If that plan falls through, this can be a tricky mission. The enemy seems to want to attack with 3 and defend with 3. Since there are 6 of them, they can have 2 people on each path, while you have to choose a 2:1:1 ratio. Your bots will generally focus on the northern path, while the enemy will generally focus on the southern path. Bishop is usually the one going after the center nodes, and he will eventually succeed at this, but it's not a real substantial gain and the circada will probably be shot down before it can destroy either of the enemy prime nodes. Once the enemy gets a hold of a node, it's difficult to uproot them from it. They'll have 3 people attacking your core and 3 people healing the prime node. It's not pretty, and it's difficult to avoid. You can't be everywhere at once, and the enemy's superior numbers will inevitably succeed wherever you aren't. The Cicadas can help with this, allowing you to fly between the northeast\southeast prime nodes and try to keep them pinned down while your allies move in. Still, this is an uphill battle. The early portions of the mission are very important. When a node switches teams, anyone assigned to defend it will no longer recognize it as a defensible location, and will shift their attention somewhere else. Similarly, anyone attacking the southern pass unsuccessfully will respawn at the northern pass where they will survive longer. As a result anyone from the southern pass that you uproot will naturally tend to migrate north. We cut them off at the southeast node, so the defenders default to the north node and the attackers are torn between them. Their entire army clumps itself together at the northeast node. What the plan above does is exploit their disorganization during that transition and use it to rush their core. If you wait at the south node, they will eventually get organized and sweep through the north, likely destroying your core before you can destroy theirs. This also puts you in an uncomfortable position since leaving the southeast node to aid the northern front means losing the only node that allows you to attack the enemy core, and possibly allowing them to sweep the south too. Take their prime node before they have a chance to mobilize in the south, and then use that as a springboard to attack the enemy core while it's vulnerable.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks Trivia * The Free Mine node layout resembles the default node layout of ONS-Dawn. Gallery WAR-Dusk-ConceptArt.jpg WAR-Dusk-Free-Mine-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Dusk-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Dusk-PU-1.jpg WAR-Dusk-PU-2.jpg WAR-Dusk-PU-3.jpg WAR-Dusk-PU-4.jpg External links and references See also